


The Library

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

Arthur rubbed his temple, then tried to read the page again. The words swam in front of his eyes and he sighed. He’d been in the library for the past three hours, desperately trying to cram as much information about econometric methods as he could in his brain. Apparently, his brain maxed out by hour two. Groaning, he slammed the book shut.

“Shhh!”

He looked up and muttered an apology to an annoyed looking female a table away. His shoulders ached and he rolled his head, trying to ease the kink in his neck. It didn’t help. 

But he knew something that would.

He found her in the sociology shelves, chewing on her lower lip as she stared at the thick book in her arms. Next to her was a pile of books she must have decided would be useful for her thesis. Her hair was messily pulled up into a ponytail and he smiled when he saw the glint from the necklace he’d bought for her around her neck. Knowing she would be too engrossed in her books to realise his presence, he crept up behind her, then pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to her back of her neck.

She jumped, then swung around, wielding her book dangerously. “Arthur!”

“Gwen,” he grinned, taking the book out of her hand before she brained him with it. “Hello.”

“Have you finished revising?”

He shrugged. “It got boring. And I missed you.” Wrapping one arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him until her body was flushed against him, pleased that she didn’t push him away. Before she could reply, he leaned over and kissed her. When she sighed, he deepened the kiss, maneuvering her so that she was pressed against the wall next to the shelves.

“This is a library,” she whispered once they broke for air, although one hand played with his hair while the other loosely encircled his waist. “There are people around.”

He glanced back, then between the shelves on both sides. “Looks like we’re lucky today. No one seems to be around.” He pressed a quick kiss to her neck. “Didn’t you say last week that -”

“Hush,” she giggled. “I did not say anything last week!”

“No?” He pushed down one strap of her tank top, then licked and kissed her shoulder before looking up at her again. “You weren’t the person who told me she thought that public sex was very exciting?” Her other strap fell off her shoulder with his help. “Must be this other girl I’m dating as well.”

Gwen pinched his waist and he yelped. “Shh!”

“Then don’t pinch me!” he laughed, before kissing her again. “I love you, you know?”

Her hands pushed his shirt up and he sucked in a breath when her finger lightly ran across his bare skin. “We’re going to get caught and thrown out of school.”

“Hmm,” he said as he pulled her top down so it bunched at her waist. Sliding his fingers into her bra cup, he pinched the hard nub, drawing a low hiss from her. He settled his hips against hers, he pressed her into the wall, rubbing himself against her. 

“This is such a bad idea Arthur,” she groaned.

“And yet you have my pants undone,” his smile faded into a groan when she squeezed him in reply. 

“We should hurry,” Gwen said.

Arthur hummed in agreement, pushing up her skirt, hooking his fingers in her panties and pulling them down. Then he quickly slipped a finger in her, grinning when he found her wet and hot, WIthdrawing, he placed his finger against her lips, hardening even more when she darted him a coy look, then sucked in his finger.

Voices carried over to them and Gwen stopped briefly. “Gwen,” Arthur murmured, covering her hand with his and encouraging her to continue touching him.

“There are people,” she whispered.

“I know. Maybe we’ll get caught,” he groaned into her mouth. “Maybe, someone would come by and he’ll see us so lost in -”

“Shut up,” Gwen said, her hand guiding him into her. With another groan, causing Gwen to clamp a hand over his mouth even as she bucked against him, he kissed her deeply. 

His hand snaked between their bodies, rubbing her where he knew would make her come quickly. Her breath came in short puffs against his shoulder, then she shuddered and bit down on him. 

Someone laughed and there were whispers.

He thrust faster, pressing her harder against the wall.

Someone cleared their throat.

He groaned, made one last thrust and spilled in her. Immediately, Gwen pushed him off and struggled back into her clothes, her face flushed.

“You enjoyed it,” he murmured as he buckled his jeans, kissing her gently. 

“Someone saw us!” she hissed, but a smile crept on her face. “We probably should sneak out before the librarian comes.”

“Come on,” he chuckled, taking her hand, as they darted out of the library, their heads low, ignoring the stares from the other students.

“They all know! That girl in that cat dress must have told them!”

Arthur kept walking until they finally walked out of the main doors of the library. “So she was the one who saw us?”

“I only noticed the orange tailed-cats on her dress! I was otherwise occupied.” 

“She shushed me earlier.”

Gwen laughed. “So that was revenge?”

Arthur shrugged then took her hand, pulling her along the sidewalk.“Come on. Let’s get home.”


End file.
